


A cup of thoughts and lattes

by Kagemoto



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Melancholy, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: Gudako misses the peaceful days, where her life was much simpler than it was now





	A cup of thoughts and lattes

If there was anything Gudako missed more than anything else in the world that wasn't her family or her friends, it was a good hot cup of Latte. Wonderful and elegant Latte with its wonderful designs and sweet milky flavour that always went down easily with every sip.

But of course, that wasn't the only thing she missed about it.

She missed lining up at the cash register, hyping herself up and repeating her order in her head over and over to get it just right, only to inevitably trip over her own tongue spectacularly and embarrassing herself hard enough that she wished the ground would open up and just swallow her whole.

She missed the genuine excitement that she constantly felt as she waited at a table or a stool and watched the barista blend her drink to perfection, always keeping an especially close eye on the barista when they carefully pouring and blending beautiful latte art that always had to be commemorated with a carefully framed picture of the drink and a generous tip to the barista. 

She missed having to wheedle her friends into going to the coffee shops that always served the best latte, never realizing too late that she didn't have enough money to buy her drink and having to beg her friends to buy her drink in her place, with the promise to pay it all back the next day or next week.

She missed ogling beautiful girls and guys as they stood in line to buy a cup of coffee, always catching herself imagining a silly rom-com scenario that would always leave her an embarrassed blushing mess whenever the person she was ogling at looked her straight in the eyes, causing her to almost spill her drink as she quickly tried to pretend she wasn't staring.

She missed her mother getting angry at her for spending too much money on lattes and her father just laughing it off every time as he handed her more money to spend, ruffling her hair affectionately despite her protests, causing her to pout and pretend to be angry until they all eventually broke down laughing at each other and forgot what they were arguing about in the end. 

She missed it all, the normality of it.

And she wonders is she'll ever get it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations, I am finally here on Ao3 and I'm going to be uploading a bunch of my stories so I hope you enjoy them


End file.
